Light From a Sunbeam
by FierChild
Summary: Will one girl be able to forget the past and make friends with her father's enemies? It must be difficult to be without understanding in the world around you. To be redone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe and never will. I do, however, own Trini and Sunbeam.exe. I had read somewhere that in Japan, Onee-san can mean "big sister" or "miss". Rockman is using it in the "miss" format. All Japanese used is based upon my limited knowledge and a Japanese-English Dictionary. This story is the beginning of another story that will take place one year after this. Please enjoy.

**Light from a Sunbeam**

**By Fier Child**

Trini bolted into the bullet train just as the doors shut. Fortunately for her, it was late in the day, so there were still a few extra seats. She took her seat about three rows down from a boisterous boy in an orange vest. She sighed. Just her luck, first day in Japan, no navi, and she ends up on a train with a hyper child. It wasn't that she didn't like Japanese, is just annoyed her that she didn't know it. Since the boy was the most interesting thing to watch, the spirited one kept her attention. He set something down on the armrest of his seat and bent over to grab something from the pack at his feet

The train jerked abruptly and the device on the arm rest slid off and down toward her. The boy and the device both yelped and Trini realized, as she caught it, it was the boy's P-E-T. She lifted it up to see his custom navi looking a little shaken. He smiled at her. "Domo arigatou gozaimashita, onee-san."

Trini smiled in return before giving him a questioning look. "P-E-T?" She had no idea what these things were called around here, so she figured she'd better ask.

The navi cocked his head, his green eyes curious. "PET." He responded.

"Personal Terminal."

Trini jumped as the boy in the loud vest plopped himself down in front of her. He grinned at her. "Arigatou, nee-chan." He said, snatching the PET from her. The navi threw him an annoyed looked to which he responded with an apologetic one.

The navi rolled his green eyes and smiled up at her. "English?"

She nodded vigorously. The boy pouted and said something that startled the navi. "Netto-kun!" The shock was apparent in the navi's voice and features. The boy, Netto, only looked slightly abashed.

Trini just smiled. "Doesn't like English or doesn't like Americans?"

The navi sighed. "He wanted to talk, but hasn't paid enough attention in class to know the language." The navi, understandably, spoke perfect English, but there was still a distinct Japanese accent she guessed was a part of his customization.

Trini grinned. "Too bad I don't have a navi; then we could just email each other."

The navi looked surprised. "Why don't you have a navi?"

She shrugged. "Never bothered to get one. I use paper and pencil."

Netto tapped the screen of his PET and said something she couldn't understand, but Trini did understand, from what she heard; the navi's name was Rockman. Trini flinched inwardly as she recognized the name. 'Oh boy, this is a problem. I'd better not give them my real name. The given name should be fine though.' She placed a smile on her face as the two came back from their conversation. She made a slight bow from her seated position. "Watashi wa Eve Trinity."

Netto smirked. "Boku wa Hikari Netto."

Rockman sighed. "My name is Rockman." He smiled tiredly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Trinity."

Trini smiled. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." She said with a nod. "But please, call me Trini."

Rockman nodded. "Trini then."

Netto nodded as well. "Trini-chan."

Trini tilted her head to the side. "Netto-kun?"

Netto nodded, grinning, giving his permission for the address. Rockman gave a true smile. "You may just call me 'Rockman'. I am unused to the suffixes being added to my name."

Trini nodded as Netto suddenly spoke excitedly. Rockman sighed and responded. Netto replied and gestured to her with a stubborn look on his face. Rockman sighed again and turned to her. "Netto-kun wishes to know if you would like to go with us to SciLabs. Netto-kun is going to visit his father and ask if you would join us."

Trini shrugged. "Sure. I have no other plans." She nodded to Netto who grinned.

77777777777777777

Trini followed after Netto as he departed the train. Another boy, Ijuuin Enzan, followed. According to Rockman, the black and white haired boy was the reason Netto had taken the train rather than his roller blades. Trini had managed to rope some roller blade lessons at 200 yen for each lesson, which explained why she was walking in roller blades and practically clinging to Netto's arm. She couldn't skate.

Netto laughed and slipped from Trini's grasp. The poor girl yelped and struggled to balance on her precarious foundation. Her foot slipped out from underneath her sending her plummeting to the earth with another yelp. She fell back against a warm chest as two arms helped her back up. Netto gave her a worried look as she blushed in embarrassment. "Daijoubu, Trini-chan."

Trini nodded as she returned to her feet. "Hai. Daijobu."

Netto nodded, but he couldn't help the smirk that surfaced from her pronunciation. Enzan glared at the boy, who ignored it. Trini, in turn, ignored their behavior and smiled at Enzan. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Enzan-san." He nodded to her and both he and Netto stayed near in case she fell again. Trini had gained permission to use Enzan's given name only through Netto's persistent badgering. She wondered how the two boys could still be friends. She stumbled causing both males to grab hold of her. Enzan snapped something at Netto, which made the boy pout. Netto spoke briefly with Rockman, who nodded, and then handed the PET to Trini. She gingerly took it.

Rockman was smiling at her when she looked at the screen. "Netto-kun wants you to know that this lesson is on hold until later." He gestured toward her feet. "You can remove the blades without fear of another payment." The emerald eyes twinkled teasingly.

She smiled and bent to remove the skates. Once they were off, she handed them to Netto, who took them while continuing to pout at Enzan. Enzan was doing his best to ignore Netto. Trini was forced to repress laughter. It was hard to believe this was the same crew that had defeated that megalomaniac parent of hers. Her eyes traveled over the building before her. She was walking into enemy territory; escorted like she was a friend.

Trini followed behind the boys as they made their way to their destination. Trini was feeling quite out of place as several workers there called out greetings to the boys. It was obvious they were seen often around here. One of the workers stopped Netto to speak with him. Netto seemed surprised by what he said, but he nodded and thanked the man once he had finished speaking. He moved back over to their group and motioned for them to follow. As they moved, Rockman, whom she was still holding, explained that the worker had informed Netto that his father was in his alternate office. He looked a little bothered, but Trini chose not to pry.

It took little time to make it to Hikari-hakase's alternate office, and Trini soon found herself under the scrutiny of kind, but curious brown eyes. Hikari-hakase was clearly a good man, but he was also sharp enough to recognize some of her father's features in her face. However, he was not one to pass judgment based on heritage. He nodded to her as Netto introduced them, and she did the same. Hikari-hakase was surprised to see her holding Rockman and queried his son, who shrugged and answered. His eyes lit in understanding and he smiled at Trini. "It must be difficult to be without understanding in the world around you."

Trini was startled, but she nodded. "It can be difficult."

Hikari-hakase nodded; then turned as his son started talking. Trini looked around the office before her eyes landed on the computer screen. She was only able to read a few lines before the monitor was shut off. Hikari-hakase pulled his hand away from the monitor, giving her a slight smile. Trini blushed hotly and stared at her feet. Her nosiness was going to turn her into her father.

Hikari-hakase pulled her attention back to him. "Netto wants to know if you would mind me making you a navi."

Trini was thrilled. "Honto ni!" She asked, using the little Japanese she knew. The scientist nodded. Trini let out a whoop; then blushed. Hikari-hakase smiled, Netto smirked, and Enzan just sighed. The unhappy boy said something that made her turn to a snickering Rockman.

He grinned. "He said, 'not another one.'"

Trini blinked; then grinned deviously. Enzan groaned.

77777777777777777

Trini lay on her couch staring blankly at the ceiling of her apartment. The afternoon trip to the bookstore had changed into shopping for a navi with the defeater of her father. She sighed heavily. Netto had been a charming little brat, and Rockman had been his ever-present Jiminy Cricket. When she had been picking characteristics for her navi, Netto had been calling out suggestions she couldn't understand. Rockman would scold him, which made her laugh and forget the question she'd been asked. Netto's father had finally ordered them out, and Enzan had dragged Netto from the room.

After she had finished picking out her navi's character and design, Trini had been told it would be ready the next day. Netto and Enzan had returned to pick her up an hour later. Both boys had been bickering about something and she was pretty much ignored, until they got on the train. She'd been pushed into the center seat with both boys on opposite sides. Rockman had talked with her for the remainder of the trip, but he hadn't said anything about the boy's argument. She hadn't pried.

Trini rolled over on the couch to stare at the wall. She was sure Hikari-hakase knew who she was, and he'd probably told Netto by now. She sighed again and looked at the paper Hikari-hakase had given her. She'd find out tomorrow.

It was morning and Trini pushed her way onto the train. She started as a hand gripped her arm firmly and began pulling her through the crowd of people. She looked up, expecting to see either Enzan or Netto, but the person holding her was a stranger. He had short blue hair and a severe expression. His eyes were icy as they glared at her. Trini swallowed nervously. The boy finally stopped pulling her and shoved her down into a seat. She looked up to see Netto scowling at the boy who had brought her here. He pulled out Rockman's PET and handed him to Trini. "Gomen nasai." He said to her. Trini smiled and looked at Rockman.

Rockman was watching her curiously. "Papa told Netto you were Regal-hakase's daughter, and Enzan and Laika learned it from Mejin-san."

Trini nodded, never losing her smile. "I'm assuming Laika-san was my escort."

Rockman turned slightly pink. "Yes. I apologize for that, but he doesn't trust easily."

The blue-haired boy scowled darkly. "What she got was what she deserved. No apology is required."

Trini was surprised by the English, but forgot that to annoyance. "You must have a ton of friends." She said, glaring at Laika. Laika glared back, but turned that glare to Netto when the brown-haired boy kicked him. Trini sighed as the two started to argue. She looked out the window and gasped as she saw sunbeams coming from between the clouds. It was like spotlights from heaven. She lifted the PET to show Rockman.

"See the sunbeams, Rockman?" She heard an affirmative sound from Rockman. "Those are God's fingers."

Rockman made a confused sound, and Laika snorted. Netto came over to the window. "Cool."

Trini smiled as she realized the name she wanted for her new navi.

77777777777777777

Hikari-hakase smiled as he handed her a PET. On the screen was a golden-haired green-eyed navi colored in silver and gold. The new navi-Net Op team smiled at each other.

"Hello, Trini-chan."

Trini smiled brighter. "Hello, Sunbeam.exe."


End file.
